University
There are currently 5 available university courses in Horse Reality. The courses are all accessible right from the start, however the course lengths and prices are different. After completing a course you are able to start your own company. Choose wisely because you can only follow one course and have one company. When owning a company you can earn money by selling your services or handmade items. At the current time it is not '''possible to change your chosen course once you are enrolled in it - so be sure that this career path is what you really want to pursue. If you have finished your university course, you will have to wait a bit longer before you can start your own company. The companies are not fully functional yet but we are currently working on this. To prevent any inconveniences we have temporarily removed them from the game. When the companies return, you can start your own company. We recommend that you continue doing chores at the riding school in the mean time, as starting a company requires a lot of money (HRC) as well! Thanks for you patience. Course Summary Molecular Sciences After completing this course you can call yourself a '''scientist. A scientist has the ability to open their own laboratory. Players can come here to test their horses' colour genetics or their stallion's semen. During certain events scientists might also be able to create vaccines or research to find a cure for newly discovered diseases. Equine Trainer After completing this course you can call yourself a horse trainer. A horse trainer will be able to give lessons and break feral horses. Before a feral horse can be ridden, they need to go through a rigorous training with a horse trainer. Blacksmithing and Saddlemaking After completing this course you can call yourself a blacksmith. The blacksmith can open their own shop where they will trim horses' hooves or cure hoof diseases. In a later stage the blacksmith will be able to create tack and horse carriages. Horse Nutrition & Farming After completing this course you can become a horse feed producer. The horse feed producer is able to start their own farm and plant seeds to grow crops. After harvesting, the crops and seeds can be used to create different kinds of horse fodder which can be bought by other players. Veterinary Sciences After completing this course you can call yourself a veterinarian. The veterinarian can open their own animal clinic. Players will come here to get their horses' regular checkups and vaccinations, get their stallions gelded, and more. Overview Down below you can see what each course leads to. We have 3 kinds of companies: some provide services to other players, others can craft new items and sell them to the store, and some companies can do both. For example, the blacksmith can provide service to players by giving hoof trims to horses and they can also create tack in their own time and resell it to the Equistore. Please note! At the time of writing, all crafting areas are finished and added but the service areas are not yet finished. Category:City